Hate is Love
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: Gabriella hates Ryan. After saving her life, she still does. Does she? Read this plz. It is sooo gooood. My frends were impressed.
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY:::: if you like this read my other strory, insulted. Short i know, but i'll make them longer.**

* * *

My name is Ryan, Ryan Evans. The Ryan. Drama King. Whatever. The thing is Gabriella hates me. Me, I never think about it, but i bet you i hate her.

. It was normal day at school today. Gabriella making fun of me during the lessons, tripping me during reheasal. All was normal. Until...

As usual, I exit the back of the school to get to my car. Also Gabriella did this time. She was in the middle of the street. A red car was coming towards her at full speed. I tried to warn her, but she didn't hear me. Without thinking, I pushed her away from the car and fell on my knees in the process. Yup. I saved her life. She would have been dead without me. She was on the ground. I stood up and reached to help her up. but she stared at ma and got up ignoring my hand. I expected a thank you mor something but she said nothing. She went inside her car af if nothing ever happened.

At bed that night, i couldn't stop thinking about what happened. _WHY?_ I asked myself. _SHE HATES ME. AND STILL DOES._

**Do you l,ike. review. If you do, read my other story, Insulted. plz. pretty plz with a cherry on top.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY! (or else!!!)**

Here is a list of things Gabriella has done to me before i saved her:

- She 'accentendly' trippeed me in the lab and I fell on boiling water, my face was all burnt and i had to see an ugly guy with a red face everday when i look in the mirror. It wore off comepletey in about nine months.

- She pushed me into the girls bathroom (For a girl she is strong) and took off my pants and ran away and when girls came in they started screaming. Looking at my undies.

- She started a rumour about me being gay.

- She kicked me in the forbiddden spot. It still hurts.

- She gives her homework to do for her.

- She broke my locker door, so all me books were stolen and got in trouble and had to pay for all those books.

- She called me names.

And boy there is so much more.

This is what she did after I saved her:

- She quit tripping me.

- She wewnt into the boys bathroom and i actually screamed.

-She rumoued i was een kissing a girl, telling them i'm not gay.

-She hugged me a friendly hug when i got a c+ on my chemistry test.

- She did my homework for a month.

- I saw a large amount of money with a note that said: Sorry, this is the money for the stolen books.

- She stopped calling me names.

But the wierdest thing she did after i saved her is she kissed me. She gave me my first kiss.

**More detail bout the kiss later, Review!!!! Dundunda!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY! (PLZ read my other story, insluted.)**

Ok, maybe i should be more clear on what happened.

I found money in my locker and it was form Gabriella. I was confused. She used to hate me and now... more like like me. I hated it this way.

I went to ask her whats up with her and give her the money.

"Hey, i think you gave me this by accicdent," I said giving her the money.

"No its yours," the bell rung. She walked away. I stopped her.

"I'm not accepting this."

"Look, this is sorry for everything i've done to you and a thak you for saving me."

"I accept the apology, but not the money."

So we argued and argued and argued, forgot all about class. We were late. So we ran together to our chemistry class... i still had the money.

When we came in, we saw everybody had a partner and started working on a project.

"Well, well, well, i see we have a couple and late-comers, you two will have detention after class and partner together in this project," said the teacher. I had no idea what she meant by 'couple'.

We didn't even start the project. We were still arguing about who gets the money. Then the bell rung. We stayed in the classroom for detention.

"So what have you decided todo for this project."

"Ummm... we..." Gabriella thought.

I didn't want the teacher too see we haven't done anything yet.

"We decided to find a cure for the common cold," i didn't know how but lots of scienctist dudes and dudetts are trying. I wanna be a scientist. Gabriella pinched me... i think she thought it was a bad idea.

"Ver funny," said the teacher.

"We haven't decicided yet," said Gabriella.

"Well you better decide now or you gat a 0."

She said some scientific stuff and asked if that was a good idea. I said it was OK, even though i had no idea what she was saying.

She told the teacher what we were doing and I sat down trying to follow it but i was lost after the word decided.

She jotted something down on a pice of paper and gave it to me. It had her adress, phne and cell number and 5:00 on.

"Come to my house today and we'll work on it."

"OK." I couldn't believe it. I have the ohne number, cell number and adress plus I get to go to her house... I'm starting to like her. Ok, now i have no idea what i'm saying.

**Thankssss... read insulted too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINNAAALLLYYY!!! I bet yyou thought i was dead! lolz! HERES the story:**

So I went to her house on five o'clock. I didn't wear anyhting new, what i normally wear.

I knocked on her door and saw that she was the one that was wearing something new. She was wearing this black short dress which I thought was cute and told her that she looked nice.

She had her laptop with her and told me what she was working on.

"Huh?" i said.

"You get nothing at all, right?"

"Not a thing."

"Fine, then we'll concentrate on something else." She put her laptop to the side. Her mother entered. I stood up to greet her.

"Is that him," she asked greeting me.

"Yes," Gabriella said.

"Nice to meet you Ryan," she said.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Montez," I said.

"Would you like anything to drink," she said.

"Just water please," I said. She then exited.

Now is the time you were waiting for. She kissed me. And the window was open. And Troy saw it

**I neeedd some ideas!!!**


End file.
